


Haddaway

by RunMarmiteRun



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, Multi, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunMarmiteRun/pseuds/RunMarmiteRun
Summary: What is love?Thoughts on things that might have been...Mild spoilers-Zombies StretchBaby don’t hurt me.





	Haddaway

“So, zombie priest finally taken care of, thanks for that, Five. Was that dispatch appropriate or ironic? That’s alright, keep it to yourself and let us leave it to artistic interpretation. We’re just all glad to be back.” Five smiled at Evan as they all came back in from the unexpected run and headed toward the showers. 36 noticed how the head of runners watched her go. Since she’d appointed herself sort of a strange apocalyptic matchmaker for her roommate a lot had happened but what she hadn’t realized was exactly how much tension was floating around Abel. Simon did in fact flirt with anything that stood still long enough - lately he had even been making apparently slightly successful passes at Janine. Today, even, she’d had a blushing incident in the rec room as he mentioned “horizontal activities.” And he’d certainly been less aggressive pursuing other ladies. Not stopping, mind you, just tending to focus all his attention on Janine. But Evan? Seven, head of runners, mister calm and collected, watching Five running toward the showers like Simon usually watched everything that might be female? What was going on here?

36 headed toward the rec room with several runners including seven and manouevred her way next to him in the stretching corner as they arrived. Time to be Yenta again. Five was pretty set on Sam but that didn’t seem to be where either one of them would say anything about it now, Sam was chalking the kiss up to delirium and dehydration and acting shy or saying that she needed space. Maybe a little old school jealousy might be just what was needed to jump start, or maybe Seven might just be a better match. Or maybe it’s all just an imagined thing, Seven could just be watching to judge how recovered one of his top runners is after a really horrible experience. Plus the way she took that zombie priest out was really impressive and whether giving him a blessing after was sincere or ironic was hard to read with her. She didn’t do that normally.

36 started stretching out, as did Evan. “Five’s a piece of work, taking on runs the way she does, isn’t she? I’ve got more sprints in me than she does but Five...” Trying to be casual with Evan she trailed off as she bent into a stretch, leaving it open for him to pick up the line. Evan gave an odd sort of smile. “Indeed, she doesn’t talk about herself much but the rest of us seem to talk about her a lot. And Bonnie’s fond of her which always tells me something about a person.” He crosses one leg over the other and twisted sideways. “You room with her now, don’t you? Is she any different as a homebody than in the common areas? Let you know things she likes besides weapons? Little streak of warrior woman in her I think.” 36 definitely caught an undertone of admiration there, but whether it was just admiration or something more was so hard to tell.

I decided to keep the conversation going and try to do a little romantic recon. “Well, you know, Five isn’t much of a talker. She really keeps to herself. Reads a lot of history, I believe she was studying archaeology but had to drop. Had an undergraduate but something happened, not sure if it was zed day or something beforehand. Anyway, she has several time periods she reads about constantly. Other than raiding her book bin and the odd thing she lets slip I can’t give you any hints other than a preference for Birettas or uzis.” I was only half-joking. One of her last books had been a guidebook from a military museum and she had been making notes in the margins about which historical weapons might be the best to salvage.

“Hmm, I’ll bear that in mind. So she likes dogs and rocket launchers, has a penchant for history, and seems to be able to keep her cool even under very difficult circumstances. Quite a woman. And a redhead to boot. I don’t know how accurate history was but Boadicaea was rumoured to have those flaming locks as well.” He finished his stretch and wandered toward the grassy area, probably to find Bonnie. I wasn’t sure what to make of the comments at the end. Some Roman era queen? Had he been playing that video game with Sam and Janine or was that a history reference? I had been an anthropology minor and so I should have been able to pick up that reference but I was tired and it wasn’t making sense at present.

I headed towards the showers myself. It had been quite a day. It had been busy of late. Rebuilding Abel was busy and then sometimes dealing with other things...paperwork had gone up since we’d started being friendly with New Canton. Some bloke obsessed with efficiency kept asking for curriculum vitae on everyone whatever those were. Five had scribbled me something about them being like a resume. A resume? In the apocalypse? Really? Hmmm...a convert to Norse pagan belief with an obsession about sword fighting and part of a degree in English Literature with a minor in anthropology. Oh, and a random knowledge of homeopathy. I could do henna tattoos and had assisted in building yurts. I could cook a mean vegan curry even though I wasn’t vegan and had a background in home brewing. Yeah. And now I suppose I should add meddling in other people’s love lives to the list.

There she was, headed across the common area. “So, Five...Evan was, uh, wondering if you had read anything interesting lately.” It was lame but it was the best I could come up with quickly. “He said something about Boadicea, I guess he’s some kind of history buff too.” At least that was true, maybe? If I’d gotten the reference right. Five smiled at that. Right then. “So, uh, meet him in the rec room tomorrow after breakfast?” Five shrugged, then nodded. Now for part two.

I headed back towards where I’d seen Evan. No sign. He could disappear like nobody’s business. Oh well - backup plan. To the comms shack. Yes, here was Mr. Yao. “Hey, Sam, can I bend your ear for a moment?” Sam looked up from the wires he was jiggling about on the random mostly broken looking headset. “Oh, uh, 36...sure. You’ll uh, have to clear a spot...I’ve been working on some things.” I moved a random pile to another spot and perched. “So, have you and Five been talking? Well, you know, as much as she talks, anyway.”

Was that a slight blush? He definitely paused in his fiddling with the headset wires for a moment. “Uh, about missions? There’s not much else to say about today is there, I mean, who could have expected she’d have to run a double like that? I suppose you’ve all been having to run some doubles lately. She’s not one to complain...wait, is she hurt?” He looked up, true concern in his face and voice. I hadn’t meant to worry him, well, not that way.

“Oh not anything like that, Sam, just, you know, I room with her, and you know, she could use a bit of, uh, I don’t know, a break. I know before they sent you all out of the rec room to assist with rest of the zombie clergy situation today there was supposed to be some downtime, I just wondered if she’d gotten to talk to you.” Sam was looking less worried, but puzzled. “About what?” Was he really that oblivious or did his story about thinking the kiss was due to dehydration and delirium- a second kiss, albeit this one not preceded by being punched - really? Was that really what he thought? I sighed.

“Okay, Sam, since she hasn’t talked to you I guess it’s not my business. But you two really need to get it together. Five only shows her emotions under extreme circumstances right now but she...you two just really need to talk. Anytime any of us go on a run with her we can hear you flirting with her over the coms you know. Even Evan can tell. And you know you’re not the only one that thinks she’s something. Evan was asking me all sorts of questions about what she likes and even in the apocalypse maybe a girl might like a night out now and then.” Sam looked a little shocked, in that sort of half dumbfounded, half puppy dog way he had - not my type, but I could see why Five might go for him, he wasn’t half bad in a nerdy way. I walked out. I had to find Evan and get this rendezvous for history books set up. You know, one way or another Five did need a night out. If nothing else, like my roommates back in college, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Besides, nothing has to be serious even in the apocalypse. What is love?


End file.
